Dirty Bloodlust
by RiverGirl114
Summary: Takes place after the graveyard scene in Season 1.  Bill's vampire nature takes control of him, and that nature takes control of Sookie.  Bill/Sookie pairing.  Sookie's POV.


True Blood Fic – "Dirty Bloodlust"

Pairing: Bill/Sookie

Rating: M, MA, NC17

Summary: Takes place during/after the graveyard scene in Season 1. Bill's vampire nature takes control of him, and that nature exerts its control over Sookie. Sookie's POV.

* * *

"No, not the neck," I said softly.

I cried out at the delicious pain of his fangs piercing the skin of my breast. Oh God, this was even more erotic than him biting my neck. We definitely needed to do this again. As I felt the blood leaving my veins, and despite my yearning body, I kept thinking about how I almost lost him. I thought I _had_ lost him, and the pain I felt at the loss was unbearable. Words couldn't describe the relief I felt that he was still alive.

He released my flesh from his mouth and brought his head up from my breast, knowing that my body couldn't give much more. His brilliant blue eyes gazed into mine as he thrust himself into me. My eyes shut tight as I felt his cock touch the depths of my soul. He slid out of me and thrust in again forcefully, reaching even further than before. He needed this as much as I did.

He dipped his head down and licked the wounds on my breast as he continued to plunge in and out of me. His powerful movements pushed me deeper into the soft, cool ground beneath my back, the sensation of being fucked on bare ground nearly bringing me to release. I grabbed at his back, his magnificent ass, trying to bring his body even deeper into mine. He felt my desire and moved his hips faster as I cried out his name in pleasure before biting down on his shoulder hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. I felt my orgasm was over my body, heightening my senses, causing fireworks to explode behind my tightly shut eyes. He arched his back and with a primal growl, emptied himself inside me before collapsing completely.

We both lay there without movement for a few moments before speaking, his thick cock still buried inside me. He lifted his head from my chest, his deep blue eyes burning holes through my own.

"God, Sookie, are you alright?" His concern was evident on his face as he asked, his breathing still heavy.

I was able to manage a small nod, my brain still unable to function after such a powerful orgasm. He stared down at the two small puncture wounds on my breast and cringed slightly. Despite the vampiric nature of desiring blood, he couldn't stand to see me hurt. He dipped his head down and licked the wounds lightly before placing a gentle kiss over them. I simply tangled my fingers in his dark hair, thankful beyond words that he was still alive. After all the death I've experienced recently, I couldn't stand to lose this man… or vampire… whatever. I needed him, whatever he was. I lightly pulled his head from my breast so he could look at me.

"I was so scared that I lost you," I began as silent tears filled my eyes. He brought his left hand up to cradle my face and I couldn't help but sigh at the touch.

"I would never leave you," he said, blue eyes darkening again with lust.

He reached his right hand behind my back and lifted me from the soil and moss. I kept my arms wrapped around his shoulders and my legs wrapped around his waist, not wanting to lose the sensation of him buried inside me. He was still hard. I kept my head tucked against his neck as he lifted me with the ease and grace only a vampire could achieve. Our bodies were covered in dirt and mud as he carried me in the direction of my house.

He walked us into my house and up the stairs before I noticed the state of my yellow sundress. The top left strap was missing completely and the right strap was holding on for dear life. _Damn_. I'd already lost a Merlotte's uniform and another dress to blood stains. I'd have to figure out a way to mend this one. I'm not exactly rolling in money.

He set me tenderly upon the cold hardwood of my bedroom floor, his still erect cock sliding from me. The loss of sensation at my core was muted briefly as he kissed me heatedly, making my knees go weak. He turned my body forcefully over the bed and bent me over at the waist. I felt him bend over my back and brush my hair from my neck. He placed a soft kiss just below my ear and all the nerve endings on my body immediately stood at attention. Jesus, I'm not gonna survive this. I could feel his cool hands caressing my back delicately, before he ripped my dress from my body completely. So much for mending it.

He took my wrists in his hands and pinned them to the comforter above my head, leaving me completely vulnerable to his touch. He held both my wrists with his left hand as his right traveled down my side, stopping briefly to reach underneath and brush against my hardened nipple. He gently grazed his fangs over my shoulder and a shiver of anticipation went down my spine. I sighed in disappointment as his right hand left my body before two fingers found their way to my depths.

"Oh, God," I cried as his fingers assaulted my insides, my toes curling in ecstasy. "Bill, please… I need you inside me."

He removed his fingers and swiftly thrust in his throbbing manhood. He pulled out completely before forcing himself in once more and I cried out loudly with pleasure. Thank God I don't have neighbors. Bill continued thrusting himself in and out of me as he kept my hands pinned above my head. I was completely at his mercy. And I was loving every second of it.

God, did this man know how to move his body. He entered me each time from a different angle, creating new sensations. The slight upward curve of his cock touched me in a way that I never thought possible. I was so close to release, heaven just beyond my reach. I felt his weight against my back as he continued to drive against me. His breath was against my back as he thrust a final time, pushing me over the edge as he followed me before collapsing on my back.

He released my wrists and moved his weight off of me, removing himself from my sex, causing an aftershock of pleasure to reverberate through my body. We simply lay there, trying to catch our breath. From behind, he shifted my body further up the bed so that I was no longer dangling half off of it. He turned me to face him and I was shocked to see the pain in his eyes.

"Sookie," he began in his thick drawl, "I am so sorry. I should not have treated you that way."

"What are you talking about?" I was truly confused.

"I forced myself upon you," he continued, the pain evident in his voice.

"Bill, you did no such thing." It was more a statement than a reassurance. I was definitely a willing participant. More than willing, in fact. Perhaps it was his blood in me that caused me to react this way, but when I saw that it was him emerging from the damp soil, I couldn't contain myself. Yes, I'm beyond ecstatic that he wasn't one of the casualties of the fire, but my body couldn't help but yearn for him in a way I had no control over. My body had taken control of me in the graveyard. What Gran would think of me now…

"Bill," I continued, "you have nothing to apologize for. I'm supposed to be the innocent southern girl and here I am, delighting in the fact that my vampire boyfriend just ravaged me in a graveyard. You're alive, and that's all that matters to me."

"But, Sookie, you must understand." He wasn't going to give this up easily. "I lost control of myself. I haven't fed in two days." He was really struggling with this. "I've gone longer than that, but when vampires don't feed regularly, we fall prey to our nature. It's called 'bloodlust' for a reason. Not only did I feed from you, but I took your body – something I should _never_ have done. And for that, I'm sorry."

I could see that he meant it. Obviously, I didn't think he had anything to apologize for, but he felt he needed to. As for me, I'm just relieved that he isn't a messy puddle of blood. Yes, he had just revealed the darker side of his nature to me, but his subsequent confession and regret illustrated the true gentleman beneath the dangerous exterior. The dicotomy of good and evil living as one, was one of the things that attracted me in the first place.

"Like I said, you don't have to be sorry. I mean, I didn't protest or even put up a fight." I cupped his face with my hands, forcing him to look me in the eye. His blue eyes had lightened as his lust had subsided. "I was a willing participant. You think you're the only one with desires here, but I couldn't control myself either." I placed a feathery kiss upon his lips, hoping to convey my sincerity. I also hoped that he would wake up just a bit and realize that I couldn't help but surrender to being the prey as much as he couldn't help but act as the predator. As I moved my face away from his, I saw his eyes turn dark once more.

"Why Ms. Stackhouse," he said, a sly smile emerging across his face, "what exactly do you mean by 'desires'?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I teased as I moved myself on top of him. Apparently, we weren't quite finished yet…


End file.
